What To Live For
by ixdazzlexpeople
Summary: Girl moves to a new town, meets a gorgeous vampire, falls in love with him, vice versa, he saves her life, and they live somewhat happily ever after. We all know the story, right? But what happens when plain Edward Swan meets myterious Isabella Cullen?
1. Intro

**Okay, here it goes, my first fanfic! So I'm new to this, so please be kind in the reviews. Here's the summary again and the introduction to my story, hope you like it. Enjoy reading and please review, I definitely need pointers.**

**Disclaimer: I pray every night to own Twilight, but no luck yet. So until the day it comes true, Stephenie Meyer owns it (so lucky ( , and all I own is this fanfic.**

**SUMMARY: **Girl moves to a new town, meets a gorgeous vampire, falls in love with the vampire, vampire falls in love with her too, saves her countless numbers of times, and they live somewhat happily ever after. We all know the story, right?  
So what happens when plain Edward Swan meets mysterious Isabella Cullen.

**Alice's P.o.v.**

_"You can't leave me, not now, you can't! I love you, please don't leave me! Please, just stay with me! Please." I pleaded._

_"I had finally found him, human or not, and now he was leaving me. I was going to be alone again, like before. Why God? Wasn't being soulless and tortured good enough for him. Was being a monster still not enough. That didn't matter now, because he was leaving me. Why? Why did this happen to me?" I sobbed as I thought this._

_"I love you to, I just wish I could stay with you longer," he whispered to me before he crumpled into my arms, his head going limp in my cold, steel-like hands._

_"Why!? WHY!?" I screamed._

_I would have given anything to cry right then, but miserably, I couldn't._

_But as if the felt my pain, rain started falling, as if the world was crying in place of me. _

_Crying for my angel and for me. _

I sat up in a cold-sweat, gasping. What was that vision and who was that boy in my sister's arms? Either way, like all my other visions, it would probably come true and I would meet him soon enough.

"Jasper, come here!! Someone new is coming, and it has to do with Bella. Something big is happening, I'm sure of it." I yelled, for that was all I could do right now.

As soon as those last syllables left my mouth, there he was, in my doorway. "It's okay Alice, everything's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened." he said as he held me. I was sure he could feel my panic, for almost instantly I felt calm. I savored the calmness, wishing it wasn't artificial, but real and would last longer. When I finally caught my breathe, I told him what I saw. Who else could I tell when everyone else was out **hunting.**

**Bella's P.o.v.**

"Jasper I'm scared, where are you? I need you right now." I heard Alice as my head snapped up. The carcass beneath me had small rivers of blood running down its lifeless body, but I couldn't even care. What was happening back home. My crimson eyes smoked with worry.

"Alice don't worry, I'm here now." thought Jasper. After hearing that I could relax, but I was still tense. Things were going to be okay for now, I hoped. My worry died down enough for my eyes to stop smoking and let my return to "**feeding"**. As I continued to **feed**, I felt calmer and calmer. Sadly though, a nagging voice in the back of my mind told me things weren't going to be okay for long.

**Okay, hoped you liked it. So if you do, review and tell me to continue. I won't continue until I have ten reviews telling me too.**

**Also, if I do keep on writing, the first couple of chapters are going to be a bit slow. They are my lead in to the story. And I'm practically rewriting Twilight, so if the story sounds familiar, you know why. So from here on out it's Edward's and Bella's story, but with switched roles and more P.o.v's. Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review. Thanx a bunch! ;)**


	2. Author's Note

Little note to all: I'm already done with the first chapter, but I'm waiting for the reviews. So please review and tell your friends to read it too. And hope you enjoy the next chapter, Thanx ;)


	3. Chapter 1 Leaving it Behind

So thanx to all that reviewed my story. In the last chapter I had Bella with crimson eyes, I wanted that because I didn't this to be an exact rewrite of Twilight, and I wanted her to be different from all the other vampires. This chapter gonna be a little bit slow because it's the first one so bear with it. Hope you like it, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I did not right Twilight, or did I? ( I wish I did) Until they day comes, I can only dream and write fanfics.

Chapter 1: Leaving it Behind

Edward's P.o.v.

"Bye mom, love you. Say hi to Phil for me." I said as hugged my childlike mother.

"Take care of yourself, honey. Say hi to Charlie…. I mean your dad for me too. I love you. Also, Edward Swan, I want you to promise not to get in any more accidents to make me worry and take care of yourself. You don't have to go if you don't want to" cooed Renee Swan, soon to be Renee Smiths. That was Phil's last name, soon to be my stepfather.

I looked at my mother, I was worried for her. My childish, irrational, kind, and carefree mother. With Phil she would have someone to help pay the bills, buy food or cook, get directions, and get gas money. Yet, no matter what, I still was worried and I was going to miss my mother and all the time we spent together. My childhood was ending officially with me leaving, even if I did act 35 most of the time and acted more like a father than a son. But I was going to miss Phoenix, the sun, the clear blue skies, the never ending heat, the cracked dirt underneath my feet, and the warm summer nights stargazing. This was all in the past now, just good memories to look back on from the flooded hell I was going to next, Forks.

"Love you to mom, same to you also. Don't worry Forks will be fine and so will I. Just keep yourself happy." I told her, trying to hide the depression in my voice. I knew what kind of sacrifice she would have to make if I stayed, that's why I was going in the first place.

Forks. What was there to say about it, nothing good at the very least. It was located in the Olympic Peninsula of Washington. Out of everywhere in the U.S., it was the rainiest of all. Gloomy, always had clouds, under constant rainfall, and a very unlikable place were only a couple of its traits. About half the people there probably didn't know what summer really was. All in all, I was going to be homesick over Phoenix.

I hugged my mom one last time and took my last look at the baby blue sky soon to be gray, and stepped through the automatic doors of the airport. What I didn't know was that in a matter of months I would be practically dead and in love, it's just that I didn't know it yet.

I finally got of the airplane. I really didn't mind flying, but was coming up next, I did mind a lot. And that was the one hour drive to my new and old ( I lived there as a baby) home with Charlie, and I was dreading the small talk and forced conversations.

It didn't take me long to spot Charlie, and as I approached he gave a fatherly smile and we exchanged a few hellos. Charlie was taking me forcing myself to live his house and barging into his life pretty well. After getting my luggage we headed out of the airport. I didn't have a lot to bring, due to the fact even with me and my mom pooling resources to buy winter clothes, which I was still severely lacking.

When we got to the parking lot, it wasn't hard to tell which car was Charlie's. It was the cruiser which belonged to him. In Forks he was known as Chief Swan and I was the son of his flighty ex-wife. Apparently the whole town was awaiting my arrival ( news travels fast in small towns), and looking forward to see how I turned out. It wouldn't be hard to recognize me, I looked like my mother minus the long hair and laugh lines. Through all of this, Charlie was never angry at mom, even though when she left to find someplace happier and a little less gloomy. He actually still cared for her even after all these years. And all of this added to the tension.

We got to the car, put my luggage in the trunk, and got in. As I buckled up my seat belt, I cold feel the tension continue to escalate. When we got on the free way, I knew that sooner or later the small talk was coming, not even considering the fact we had nothing to talk about. Right after that though, Charlie broke the silence.

"I found you a **good car**. A really good one and cheap." he suddenly said. My head perked up with his emphasis of "good car".

" What type of car is it?"

"It's a truck, a Chevy actually."

So far it didn't sound so bad, but this _thing_ could always get worse. At least I had a nickname for it now I thought.

"Where did you get it?" I questioned him.

"Remember Billy Black down at La Push, the Indian reserve. It's on the coast."

I nodded my head no, the name sounded familiar but I couldn't recognize it to well.

"He used to go fishing with us when you used to come down here." Charlie continued.

It didn't take me long to remember after that, and I knew why. I had a tendency to block out bad memories or just plain forget them if I didn't like them that much. And the fishing trips were definitely was one of the memories that I had blocked out. All I could remember from them was my dad, Billy and his son, and me down at a lake somewhere surrounded by trees, and that was I cared to remember.

"Well Billy's hurt his leg and is in a wheelchair and he can't use the truck anymore, so he offered it to me." Charlie explained to me.

"Can you at least tell me what year it is?" I sighed. I turned to look at him and could see that that clearly a question or subject he was avoiding. Yet it didn't turn out the way he hoped.

"Um, he did work on the engine and it runs really well." he said dodging the question.

I rolled my eyes, did he honestly believe I was going to let it go that easily. "What year is it?" I asked again.

He sheepishly smiled at me and said, "Billy got it in 1984. But you wouldn't mind if the car was made in the late fifties, maybe even early sixties, would you? Besides it really runs great and it was really cheap, and I sort of bought it for you already." If it really was that old, how was I going to fix it. I couldn't fix anything, let alone a car.

Wow though, he got it for free. Thankfully that saved me a ton load of money, except for the gas money which I knew was going to be ridiculous. I had told Charlie earlier that I was going to get a car to avoid the public humiliation of being driven around in a police car, and he actually got me one.

We soon arrived at Charlie's house, my old and new house. Memories came flooding back to me: the trips up to Forks over the summers, the fishing trips that I tried to avoid with my whole being, and the eventual temper tantrum that ended all of that.

The house was the same as I remembered it as I walked through the house. The bright colors my mother painted to try to make the house more cheery, my photos lining the walls, and old newlywed pictures on the mantle were some of the few reminders. It was nostalgic being in the house, and I really wasn't sure what to do at first. I eventually ended up unpacking all my stuff into my room. It was the same room I had as I child, except the table with a computer set up since I was in high school now, and no longer a child.

The first day went by with no big disasters, which was a relief. Charlie and I decided to leave the cooking to me, since he had no experience whatsoever, while I had some. Dinner was a conversation catching us up about all the past events we had missed in each others lives, and other small talk. We finished dinner, and then headed off to our separate rooms for the night for some sleep. I was tired at the least, and I would be starting my new school tomorrow. Things never go well for the new students, but hopefully things would turn out alright. I dreamed of being back in Arizona that night, as I slept, not knowing the colossal changes my life were going to make starting tomorrow.

Bella's P.O.V.

I sat up, something or someone new was here. The scent in the air had changed, and the air seemed to be different. It probably was the new kid coming down, Chief Swan's son, Edward Swan. The town had been buzzing with news about him lately; it's all they ever talked about. I didn't see the big point, just some new teenager to add a number to the miniscule population of this small town.

Of course I would see what he was about, the hype was surrounding him to big to ignore. I would sneak a couple peaks in his mind, see what he was thinking about, and I would be done with that. It never hurt to keep tabs on people, besides, something new might relieve some of the boredom of never being able to sleep. At least life, or existing in my case, would be more interesting for a while. I just would have to stay awake till tomorrow to meet him, since he had to attend the only high school in Forks. Something I could pull off without any trouble. Besides, curiosity killed the cat for a reason. Good thing I was already dead.

So how do you guys like it, I know it sounds boring and bad, but please tell me. Hope you like it, and I will really try to keep on updating, but sometimes it's just hard. Hope you enjoyed it, and continue reading it.


End file.
